Baby Blues
by pinkyblue-ice
Summary: Summary: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn’t with Riley she never was.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you

recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.

When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>stands for thoughts>

for this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'Knock knock'

"Buffy are you ok?"

"I'm fine Will, I'll be out in just a second."

True to her word Buffy walked through the door a second later. She was wearing her pj's and looked as white as a sheet.

"Your not ok look at you, your all pale. You were being sick again weren't you?"

"Yes, but don't worry about ok."

"But you have been sick everyday this week, please go to the doctor."

"Ok, ok. I promise I'll go see someone about it." >Doesn't mean I'm going to a doctor though.>

"Thank you. Do you want me to tell your professors you not going to be in class again."

"Would you?"

"Sure, what are friends for?"

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know. See you later."

"Yeah…later…bye."

Willow walked out the door closing it behind her. Buffy waited for 5 minutes to make sure that she was gone before picking up the phone and dialing the number for the Sunnydale bus station. Buffy had decided to go see Angel to tell him her news, after all he had a right to know. She was going to Angel instead of the doctor because she knew that she wasn't ill, she was pregnant and Angel was the father.

"….Hi, could you tell me when the next bus for L.A. is leaving please…."

"3 o'clock that's great, thank you very much. Good bye."

Looking at her watch she noted that she had 6 hours until the bus left. Buffy heaved a happy sigh and started packing herself a bag, she didn't know how long she would be in L.A. so she packed enough stuff for 5 days. After she had finished packing she took a quick shower and got dressed, she then wrote Willow a note saying where she was, she left out why, and that she was ok and she would be back soon and also to tell everyone else.

Looking at her watch again she noticed all of that had taken her 2 hours.

"Hmmm and I thought it was going to drag, oh well may as well go get something to eat and snacks for the journey."

* * *

Buffy had a tuna sandwich and an apple for her breakfast/lunch and got herself some hardboiled sweets for the bus journey. On her way out of the cafeteria she walked straight into a hard chest, looking up she noticed it was Riley.

"Are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for stopping me from falling."

"It's ok, I'd catch you anytime."

" >OH BOY> Right…..um…..thanks."

"Like I said, anytime. Buffy can we talk?"

"Sure what about?" >please don't ask me out>

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me, on a date."

"Oh, well I sure wasn't expecting that, >yeah right> Riley I'm sorry but I can't date you."

"You have a boyfriend don't you? Of course you have one."

"No, I don't have a boyfriend but there is someone that I hope will be. >Again>"

"Well ok that's fine."

"Thanks. I have to get going there's somewhere I have to be."

"Ok I'll see you around."

"Sure. See ya."

Riley waved as Buffy turned around and walked away.

>You will be mine Buffy Summers, you can count on it.>

* * *

**Well that's it for the first chapter, I know it's kinda short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Like it, Love it, Hate it, review anyway.**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>Stands for thoughts>

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

* * *

**Bus Station**

At 2:45pm Buffy arrived at the bus station and headed for the ticket booth.

"Hello and good afternoon, how may I help you."

"I'd like on way ticket to L.A. please."

"No problem, is that for the 3 o'clock departure."

"Yeah."

"That will be 10.00 please."

"Thank you and here's your ticket, have a nice journey."

"Thanks."

Buffy walked over to the side of the bus and gave the driver her luggage to put in the bus's hold. Climbing onto the bus she noticed that there didn't seem to be many people heading to L.A. that day for which she was very thankful, she didn't have to share her seat and probably wouldn't be disturbed my anyone, especially over excited kids kicking the back of her chair.

She settled herself onto a seat about a quarter of the way down the aisle and took out a magazine that was left in her bag from the previous week. She got so engrossed in her reading that she didn't notice that the bus had departed and that they were passing the Sunnydale sign.

An hour into the journey Buffy put down her magazine and took in the surrounding scenery. She got bored of staring outside and her thoughts soon drifted to Angel and how he was going to take her news, what if he doesn't believe me, what if he thinks its someone else's her last thought was does he still love me before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The bus driver calling her name awakened Buffy.

"Huh…what?"

"I said you need to wake up miss, we're in L.A."

"Oh sorry…thank you."

After retrieving her bags Buffy walked over to the taxi stop and waited until one pulled up beside her. The taxi driver got out of his car and helped her put her bags into the boot and then opened up the door for her and got back into the drivers seet.

"So where to love."

"Angel Investigations please."

Pulling away the driver asked if she had something needing investigating…

"No, I'm just visiting some friends."

"Nothing out of the supernatural then?"

"What?"

"Well I heard that they deal will the more wackier situations."

"Um…"

"Hey if you don't wanna say then its none of my business."

"No…it's nothing to do with the supernatural, I really am just visiting friends."

The driver just shrugged and left it at that.

* * *

When the taxi pulled up outside of the offices Buffy paid the driver his money and he once again got out of the car to retrieve her stuff from the boot.

"Have a nice visit."

"Thanks."

The taxi drove off and Buffy turned around and went into the offices where she new Angel would be, or at least hoped he would be. Walking inside she could here the voice of what sounded Cordelia and some other guy whose voice reminded her of someone, but she couldn't put her finger on who.

"For heavens sake Cordelia would you please stop nattering on about yours…"

Buffy cleared her voice

"Buffy! What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too cordy"

"Oh sorry I didn't mean it like that, its just I didn't expect to see you."

"Wesley, is that you?"

"Hello Buffy, how are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Actually I'm doing rather well, a lot better since moving from Sunnydale…not that Sunnydale's a bad place, well actually it is a bad place…uh what I mean is…"

"Ok Wes, I'm sure she gets, god. So anyway Buffy, not to be rude again just curious, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Angel."

"Is there another apocalypse coming up?"

"No nothing like that, I just have something I have to tell him."

"I'm afraid he's not here at the moment."

"Yeah he's out on some case, something to do with this demon and an old lady but I'm sure he'll be back soon, so in the mean time why don't you go and make yourself comfortable downstairs."

"Ok thanks, you sure you don't mind?"

"No its fine, beside its Angel's place and god knows he wouldn't say no."

2 hours later Angel walked in from the front entrance, straight away he could sense something different. Cordy and Wes both noticed the look he got on his face.

"Hey Angel, how did it go."

"Yes were there any problems."

"Uhh…no, no everything went ok."

Angel was walking around the office as if he was looking for something. Cordy had tried calling him a couple of times but he was to engrossed in the searching.

"Angel…Angel…ANGEL!"

"Huh, what?"

"She's down stairs!"

"W-who's dow…"

"Like you don't know."

"We know that you sense her Angel, she said that she wanted to tell you something."

"Thanks."

Smiling Angel got into the elevator and made his way down to Buffy.

Buffy smiled and walked down the stairs and into Angel living area. Setting her bags on the floor she had a quick look around before settling herself on a coach and waiting for him to come back. After waiting for an hour sleep over came her again and that's how Angel found her when he walked in from being directed by Cordy to go downstairs.

As Angel had entered his living space he could hear her softly snoring, walking further in he found her curled up on his sofa. Being as quiet and gentle as possible he lifted her up and deposited her on his bed. Leaving the room, taking a blanket with him, he stripped down to his boxers and made a makeshift bed on his coach.

>may as well sleep now, so I'm awake when she is>

* * *

**Thats it for another chapter. I'd like to thank Paige for her review, i'm glad you like it so much. Please review.**


	3. chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was. When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>Stands for thoughts>

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

No matter how hard he tried Angel couldn't get to sleep last night. He had tossed and turned for a couple of hours before giving up and wondering into his bedroom where the love of his life slept in his bed. He sat on a chair that stayed next to his bed and just watched her sleep. Sleep soon overcame him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy woke up with a smile on her face, that was the best nights sleep she'd had in a while, her smiled soon turned into a frown when she realized she wasn't on the couch anymore. She found herself on a bed and was wondering how she got there when a wave of nausea hit her, she didn't even notice Angel sat there next to the bed asleep. Buffy quickly made her way to the bathroom to be sick in the toilet.

" >God I hate morning sickness. Well better here than on the carpet >."

Angel was woken up at 8 o'clock by the sound of running through his apartment, then the slamming of a door. He could here someone being sick and glancing over at the bed he realized that it must have been Buffy. He stood up from his seat and went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Buffy."

He received no answer but could still hear her being sick.

"Buffy are you ok?"

Again he received no answer.

"Buffy I'm coming in."

Opening the door he found her curled up against the toilet. Walking over to the bathroom cabinet he took out a clean washcloth wetted it then placed it on the back of her neck. Angel sat on the floor next to Buffy and soothingly rubbed gentle circles on her back.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Buffy decided to break it.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not pulling a face or getting disgusted when I was being sick. And for sitting with me."

"Why would I pull a face when you were ill?"

Buffy just smiled and leaned back against him.

………………………………………………………………………………………

20 minutes later Buffy was in the shower and Angel was drinking his breakfast. He watched as Buffy came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped up in a towel and walked into his bedroom. She came back out 2 minutes later with her wet hair tied up.

"Hey, I'm guessing you don't want anything to eat so how about a cup of tea or coffee if you'd prefer!"

"You'd be guessing right about the food but tea would be great thanks."

"Buffy, not that I don't love having you here but…"

"…Why am I here?"

"Yeah."

"I needed to tell you something."

Angel placed the now made cup of tea next to her.

"Does it have something to do with you being sick this morning.?"

"Yeah. It has lot to do with that actually. Can we go sit down."?

"Yeah of course."

Sitting on separate seats in the living area Buffy continued with what she was saying.

"Well I guess I might as well as say it. Angel I'm…"

"Please don't let the next word be dying. Please I couldn't take it."

"What? No Angel I'm not dying."

"Oh thank god."

"Angel I'm pregnant."

"Your pregnant! How? Wait, don't answer that."

A look of hurt flashed across Angel's face. I know I told her to move on but I didn't think it'd be that quickly.

"Who's is it?"

"Yours."

"Is that supposed to be funny you know I can't have kids!"

"Angel I'm being serious."

"Then explain to me how cause I'm coming up blank. We haven't slept together since your birthday"

"Except from that day."

Oh god she remembers, but she can't.

"…Uh…what day?"

Buffy pointedly looked at him before saying…

"I remember Angel."

"How?"

"I told you I'd never forget."

"Oh Buffy I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say anything."?

"I thought you didn't want me."

"I always want you, why did you think that?"

"Because you had the day turned back. I know you said it was because you were too weak"

"That was the rea…"

"I know the oracles convinced me."

"You went to see the oracles?"

"No they came to see me when I found out about the baby. I didn't know that it was yours and they told me it was."

"Why did you not think it was mine?"

"Because I slept with this ass called Parker. He used me for sex then dumped me. I thought he really like me."

"He used you."

"Yeah."

"Then he's an idiot. He has no idea what he has lost."

"I love you Angel."

"I love you too Buffy. Always."

"Always."

Angel gently kissed Buffy whilst stroking her stomach.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Again that's it for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Feed back much appreciated.**


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>Stands for thoughts>

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

………………………………………………………………………………………

10 minutes later Buffy and Angel were talking about how Buffy could be pregnant as the day was erased.

"What about the Oracles?"

"What about them?"

"Well you went to them before to turn back the day, so couldn't we go there and ask them how this could be."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?"

………………………………………………………………………………………

After telling Cordelia and Wesley where they were going Angel and Buffy set off for the post office. They were currently stood in front of the Oracles.

"How may we be of help to you warriors?"

"We want to know how I could still be pregnant even though you took back the day?"

"And how come she remembers?"

"Ah yes, the day that wasn't."

"You are pregnant because on that day you conceived a child and even though we have the power to take back a day but we cannot take a life."

"You remembering however was meant to be so you would know that the baby's was Angel's. We saw that you thought it might be that other boys instead, that was when we came to see you to set you straight."

"Thank you."

"Yeah thanks so much, you've given me what I always wanted, Angel's child."

"You have nothing to be thankful for, you both deserve this and we have one more gift to give you."

"I don't know how it'll top this one!"

"Maybe not but it'll make you both happy."

"What is it?"

"Your soul"

" Now be gone."

With a flash they were back underneath the post office.

"Well that was rude!"

"What was?"

"They didn't even say goodbye."

Angel smiled while Buffy pouted.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you look so cute when you pout"

"I do not pout!"

"Then what are you doing right now?"

"Trying to look at my bottom lip."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok sweetie."

Then suddenly Buffy was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you have your soul silly."

"You know I thought I heard the Oracles mention something about that."

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah."

"So what you gonna do about it."

Angel gave Buffy an evil grin before picking her up and taking off back to the car, where he then took her back to the apartment and into his bedroom. They didn't resurface that night for anything but food and the bathroom, for Buffy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Buffy was woken up by Angel's gentle voice. He had his face close to Buffy's stomach and was talking to their unborn baby. Ever since they had gotten back from the Oracles, when they weren't making love, he couldn't stop talking to and feeling her abdomen.

"…and your going to be beautiful, just like your Mommy."

"More like your Daddy!"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"Yes, but I don't mind."

Angel leaned over to kiss her good morning but never got the chance because Buffy took off running out the door and into the bathroom to be sick.

"Well I must say, I've never had that effect on women before."

Smiling he got out of bed and went to comfort Buffy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Cordelia."

"Hey Buffy. What's up?"

"Well I was wondering, seeing as we're the only two girls here, if you wanted to come shopping with me."

"Did you even have to ask? I haven't had a good shopping spree in ages."

"Good. If your ready I'll just go say bye to Angel and we can head out."

"Great."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey Angel, I'm gonna go shopping with Cordy ok."

"Yeah that's fine. Do you want any money?"

"Oh I couldn't."

"Yes you could! Here take my credit card and get yourself something for tonight and what ever else you need."

"What's happening tonight?"

"Well I thought we could all go out and celebrate our good news."

"That's a great idea. You do know if you make me get a dress I'll have to get the shoes and matching bag don't you?"

"I figured you might say that. Tell Cordy she can get herself something too."

"Are you sure your ok with this?"

"Yes, now give me a kiss and go before I decide you'll be better off in my bedroom with me."

"Hmmmm, don't tempt me."

Buffy went over to Angel and gave him a kiss goodbye before taking his credit card and heading out of the door with Cordy and then to the Mall.

While at the Mall Buffy and Cordy both bought dresses, red for Buffy and black for Cordelia, shoes and bags to match. Then Buffy got some jeans, tops and some sexy underwear. She also couldn't resist, with a little persuasion from Cordy, buying some baby clothes.

**thats it for this chapter next chapter coming up soon. please review.**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>Stands for thoughts>

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

Also pretend that Buffy met Gunn when she ran away to L.A. at the end of season 2 of Buffy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"I haven't had that much fun in ages Buffy, thank you so much for inviting me."

"No problem, besides who else was I going to take, Wesley?"

Cordy and Buffy both laughed at this as they walked back into Angel Investigations, where they find Wesley sitting at the desk looking through a book.

"Hey, we're back."

"Hello did you have a good time?"

"Yeah it was great."

"Where's Angel?"

"I believe he's down stairs taking a shower, he had to go fight a demon in the sewers and got a little, well um, slimy!"

"Oh, well I'm just gonna go see if he's done."

………………………………………………………………………………………

As Buffy got to the bottom of the stairs Angel was coming out of the bathroom, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and she could see little droplets of water running down his sculptured chest. Buffy hadn't realized she was staring until Angel cleared his throat.

"Nice view?"

"Oh yeah, the best."

Buffy walked over to Angel and gave him a passionate kiss, full of longing. Angel reluctantly pulled away, which caused Buffy to pout.

"As much as I'd like to continue we don't have time."

"Because I made reservations for 5 at a nice Italian down the road."

"For 5 huh, well I'm guessing that 4 of the 5 are me, you, Cordy and Wes. So, who's the fifth?"

"A guy that helps us out sometimes. He helped me out earlier down in the sewers and I thought I'd repay him by inviting him to dinner with us."

"Ok, can't wait."

"Are you sure I could always cancel."

"No it's fine I'm looking forward to it."

"Good. So did you and Cordy have a good time shopping?"

"Oh yeah, it was great"

"What did you buy?"

"Ummm…a dress, a bag, some shoes, 2 pairs of jeans, 3 tops, baby clothes and a rather sexy outfit you can see later if your good."

"Hmm really?"

"You bet. How long till dinner?"

"An hour"

"I better go and get ready then."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Angel, Buffy, Cordy and Wesley were walking down the road to the restaurant where they were meeting Gunn. When they arrived Gunn wasn't there yet so they decided to get the table and wait there, they didn't have to wait long.

"Hey guys."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Gunn!"

"Anne!"

"Oh my god, how have you been?"

"I've been good girl, how bout you?"

"Lately I've been good, great actually."

"Wait a minute, you two know each other, how?"

"Yeah and why is he calling you Anne?"

"To answer your question Angel, yes we know each other we met I ran away to L.A., and to you Cordy, he calls me Anne because that's the name I went by."

"You mean your real names not Anne!"

"No, its Buffy."

"Buffy, as in the Buffy he's always brooding about?"

"The one and only."

"Cool, lets eat."

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well thats it for another chapter. Sorry its a bit shorter. please keep your great reviews coming.**


	6. chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>Stands for thoughts>

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

Also pretend that Buffy met Gunn when she ran away to L.A. at the end of season 2 of Buffy.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry sorry sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I had had loads of work to do recently. I hope this chapter makes up for the lateness.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Back at Angel's apartment the gang were sat around the living area. Cordy and Gunn were sat on a two seater couch, Wesley was sat on the floor with his legs outstretched and Angel was sat on the remaining arm chair with Buffy curled up in his lap. They were telling Gunn how Buffy and Angel had met.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me see if I've got this straight. You sensed someone following you, so you walked into an alleyway, swung yourself up on a pole, where you waited him to walk by, and then knocked him on his as, is that right?"

"Yep, and then he gave me a necklace with a silver cross on it."

"Ok. So was it love at first sight for you two?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What do you mean , no?"

"I thought that you were annoying, you were just this cryptic guy who only turned up when there was danger!"

"Oh. Well it was still love at first sight for me, ever since I saw you out front of your school."

"I know and I love you now, so all is right in the world."

Buffy and Angel shared a loving, sweet kiss.

"Hey hold up, I thought you said you met in an alleyway!"

"We did."

"But I first SAW Buffy when she went to Hemery High her in L.A. I was watching from a blacked-out car. I then went to Sunnydale to help her out."

"Riiight. So. Cordelia how did you meet Buffy?"

"We went to Sunnydale High together. I thought she was a loser…but I was wrong. If it wasn't for Buffy I'd be dead."

"So you save a lot of people huh?"

"It's my duty."

"Cool. So what about English?"

"I was one of Buffy's watchers."

"What's a watcher?"

"Oh god, don't ask that. He'll go on for ages."

Ignoring Cordy, Wesley carried on.

"A watcher would guide and train his slayer."

Looking at Cordelia "See I didn't go on for ages."

"That's because you knew he'd fall asleep if you did!"

"Um…ok. How comes you not her watcher anymore?"

"Wesley was fired after I quit the council of watchers."

"That how you ended up here."

Wesley nodded his head.

"Yes the council wouldn't pay for me to get back to England, so I ended up staying here. The best choice I've ever made."

"Cool man."

Wesley nodded his head again.

"So Buffy, Gunn. Earlier you said that you two met when Buffy ran away."

"Correct."

"But how exactly?"

"Well sweetie, I got a job waitressing and I was on my way home from work when I found Gunn surrounded by a group of vampires."

"Yeah, do NOT know how I managed that one. I'm normally so careful. Anyways cutting a short story shorter, Buffy comes running in and we manage to dust them all."

"Yeah, they didn't see me coming."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"See ya guys."

"Bye"

"Night."

"See you tomorrow."

Wesley, Gunn and Cordy had just left and Angel had seen them to the door. Buffy stayed on the couch, she yawned but tried to cover it up.

"Come on. Off to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Your not huh?"

Buffy yawned again.

"Then what was that?"

"Me breathing really deeply"

"Sorry, not convincing me."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You tuck me in."

"I'll do better than that."

"Yeah."

"I'll join you."

"Oh good, cause I like nothing more than snuggling up to my Angel shaped pillow."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Never. Just comfy."

………………………………………………………………………………………

**That's it for this chapter. Again please review. The little box gets a happy when you do. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.

When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

Stands for thoughts 

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

Also pretend that Buffy met Gunn when she ran away to L.A. at the end of season 2 of Buffy and that spike has already left Giles' apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………

OMG. I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me soooooooo long to get a new chapter up, I have been so busy lately with exams and everything. I hope you can forgive me and I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to **Funkydevil206 **as she reviewed 4 times on the same day. Thanks that made me sooooooo happy, I hope you like this chapter.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy had lost track of the days, as she woke up that morning, after her latest bout of morning sickness, she realised that it was Monday morning and she had class. She was trying to ring Willow, but so far she hadn't answered.

She's probably in the shower, or at Tara's. I'll just leave a message 

'ring ring' 'ring ring'

"_hi we're not in right now so please leave a message after the beep, 'beep'"_

"Hey will, it's me. I know left you a really vague note but I promises I'll explain when I get back later today, I'm just phoning to say I'm not gonna be in class today and could you tell my lecturers I'm sick. Thanks see ya later, bye."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"So are we actually deciding, or are we just gonna sit here all day. We only have a week left till Christmas."

" Alright, alright Cordelia, stop whining."

" Well I wouldn't whine, Wesley, if you'd just decide."

" I think we should have Christmas here, then Angel can cook."

" It'd be nice if you'd ask me first."

" Well you're the only one that can cook."

" Fine fine, I'll do it."

"You'll do what?"

Buffy said this whilst walking into the office after making her call to willow.

" Cook Christmas dinner. Did you get through to Willow?"

"No, I left a message though and oh my god Christmas is next week."

" Yep, we were just deciding who was gonna cook, we decided Angel."

" Good choice."

" You knew he could cook?"

"Well yeah Cordy, we did date."

Cordelia just shrugged. Buffy sat in Angels lap, whilst Wesley asked her

"What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I dunno, I usually spend it with my mom and the gang, but I think I want to be here. If that's alright."

"I love it if you were here."

"Great, then its settled, I'll come here for Christmas."

Angel kissed the top of her head, while Wesley and Cordelia carried on talking about what food they wanted for the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you sure you have everything."

Buffy was going back to Sunnydale so she could be there for her classes tomorrow. Cordelia's driving her and staying overnight. Buffy had phoned the dorm again and this time Willow answered, they had arranged for Willow to stay at Tara's and for Cordelia to stay in the dorm.

"Yes Angel, I have everything, besides if I don't I can leave them here for next time."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too. I'll see you on Thursday."

Buffy and Angel shared a sweet kiss before pulling apart. Buffy got in the car, where Cordy was waiting.

"Bye guys."

"See you in a couple of days."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy and Cordelia had just passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign.

"Oh god, I hoped I'd never have to see that sign again."

"Yep, well maybe you won't have to do it that often, maybe I'll learn to drive."

"I think I'd rather see the sign than have the risk of you on the roads."

"I'm not that bad."

"Sure, you think that."

Buffy playfully hit Cordy as they carried on up the road.

"So, where to first?"

"The dorms, I'd like to drop my stuff off and I'm sure you have something to hang up so it won't crease."

"Good idea."

Cordy pulled into the campus parking area and they retrieved their stuff from the boot of the car. Buffy led the way up to her room and then let them in.

"Willows' bed is the one on the left. You can use my wardrobe if you want."

"Thanks. So what are we gonna do after we've done this. Go see the gang."

"Yeah, that was the plan."

"So you gonna tell them before your mom!"

"Yeah, besides she's away at some gallery thing. She comes back Wednesday morning."

"Ok."

"You ready to leave?"

"Yep, ready and dreading."

Buffy laughed

"It's not gonna be that bad seeing them again you know?"

"I know, its just Xander's questioning I'm dreading."

"Questioning?"

"About your pregnancy, he's going to be all like…you know"

"Yeah well, I'm the one who's gonna have to answer the questions."

"True"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy and Cordelia were meeting the gang at Giles' apartment, which Buffy had to navigate the way to. As they reached the door they just walked in. The gang weren't there yet.

"Giles, you here."

"I'm right here Buffy…and Cordelia. What are you doing here"

"Hey to you to?"

"I'm sorry it was just a bit of a surprise."

"I drove Buffy back."

"When are the guys getting here?"

"They should be back any minute."

"Good."

"Can I use you bathroom?"

"Of course Cordelia, it's right through there." Giles said while pointing behind him.

"Thanks."

A couple of minutes later the gang walked through the door.

"Yo G-man. Buffster"

"Hey Giles. Hey Buffy"

Willow and Xander went over and hugged Buffy.

"Giles." Was all Anya said before going to sit on the couch.

"Anya."

"H-hello Mr. Giles."

"Please Tara call me Giles."

"Ok."

£So Buffy why di…"

"Giles, why do you have chains in the bathroom?"

"Cordelia!

"What Xander."

"What are you doing here?"

"I drove Buffy."

"It's nice to see you again Cordy, this is Tara and that over there is Anya, but I guess you already know her."

"Hey Willow, Tara and yea I know Anya."

"Can we please get to why Buffy wanted to talk to us."

"Sure as soon as you answer my question about the chains?"

"We used them to chain up spike. I wanted you guys here because I need to tell you something and I'd like it if it could go uninterrupted please."

A group of nods went around the room and everyone found somewhere to sit.

"Ok here goes. You remember at thanksgiving when Angel was here and then I went to see him. Well on that day Angel was turned human…"

"But how d…"

"I said no interruptions. We fought this demon called a Morah demon, he got away so we had to follow it, I checked outside in the daylight and Angel the sewers, the demons blood got mixed with Angels and it turned him human. We spent the whole day together making lov…um, well I'm sure you can guess. Anyway the next day the demon we thought was dead actually wasn't and came back, it nearly killed Angel and to protect me, he arranged, with the oracles, to have the day turned back, otherwise I would end up dying. We produced a baby that day and since the oracles can not take a life I got to keep mine and Angels baby. I'm pregnant. Now you can talk."

Surprisingly a round of oh my gods and congratulations went around the room, even from Xander. Everyone except Anya that is, she didn't really care.

"Buffy, this is amazing. You get what you always wanted. Ohh it can call me aunt Willow."

"Hey don't forget uncle Xander."

"I'm sure no-one could ever forget you Xander."

"Thanks Cordy, hey wait a minute was that good thing or a bad thing."

Cordy just shrugged and smiled.

"So Buffy, does this, uh, mean that you are back with , um, Angel?"

"Yeah Giles, that's why I went to L.A. to tell him about me being pregnant and all. I've never seen him so happy about anything."

"N-not too happy I hope, I mean…well you know what I mean."

"You don't have to worry about that, actually no-one does ever again. The oracles bound Angels' soul. He can finally be truly happy.

"Well. Good for him."

"And for you, now you can have your own orgasm buddy, like me"

"Um, sure."

"I she always like that?"

"Yep. You get used to it."

"Great."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Hey guys I hope that made up for me taking so long, I should have a new chapter up really soon as I already know what I want in it, I just need to bulk it out. Please review it means sooooooooooooo much to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>stands for thoughts>

**For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.**

**Also pretend that Buffy met Gunn when she ran away to L.A. at the end of season 2 of Buffy and that spike has already left Giles' apartment.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Here's the next instalment for ya. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it was great.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Anyway guys, me and Cordy gotta get going. I've got some work to do for tomorrow and I make a sweep around the cemeteries tonight."

"Your still gonna patrol?"

"Yeah. I mean who else is gonna do it?"

"Well we could."

"No. I don't want to risk you guys getting hurt."

"At least let us come with you."

"Fine. Cordy was gonna come with anyway."

"You offered to patrol with her?"

"Duh, I wasn't going to let her go out by herself. Angel would kill me if he found out."

"Be ready for sundown guys."

Everyone who was going voiced his or her acceptances. Buffy nodded and her and Cordelia left the apartment and headed back towards the college campus. Upon arriving Buffy groaned, as in the distance she could see Riley standing in front of the entrance of the building that inhabited her dorm room.

"What's wrong, Buffy?"

"You see that guy over there, blocking the entrance where we want to go."

"The one that's standing so straight and still he looks like cardboard."

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well he has a crush on me and no matter how many times I try to tell him that I'm not interested, he never seems to get the idea."

"Do you ant me to say something?"

"No, I'll just try again, if that doesn't work then you can try."

"Ok."

Buffy and Cordy exited the car and walked towards riley."

"Hi Buffy and……friend."

"Hi Riley, this is Cordelia."

"Nice to meet you Cordelia. So Buffy what you doing tonight?"

"Homework."

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to do something. With me."

"Actually I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm already seeing someone."

"You are? Oh that's ok. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you seeing him and not me?"

"Because I love him."

"Already, you've only known him what, 4 days, you didn't have someone when we last spoke."

"Actually doofus. She's known him longer than that. Ever since she moved here."

"Who asked you?"

"Well you weren't getting the picture, and I'm sure Buffy's boyfriend wouldn't like you hanging around her, especially since she's pregnant with his baby."

"Y-y-y-your pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Um. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

With that said Riley turned around and sulked off. Buffy thanked Cordelia for finally getting Riley to get the message, or at least she hoped he had, and they continued their journey up to the dorms.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy and Cordy were lead on their separate beds. Cordelia was reading a magazine whilst Buffy was doing work.

"Finally, done."

"Its about time, you've been doing that for ages."

"Well that's college life for you."

"I'm so glad I didn't go."

Buffy laughed.

"What time is it?"

"5.45pm."

"You wanna head down to get something to eat before we head off for patrol?"

"Sure."

………………………………………………………………………………………

The girls were sat in the cafeteria eating their food and talking.

"Where are we meeting the others?"

"Restfield cemetery."

"Cool. You know, I thought it would be weird coming back here, but its not."

"Still feels like home huh?"

"A little. It'll be good to do something familiar though."

"Is that why you're coming patrolling tonight?"

"Yes and no. Yes because, whether you believe it or not, that's one of things I miss about Sunnydale, getting to hang out with everyone. And no because Angel would seriously kill me if he knew that you patrolling alone."

"Well he'll just have to get used to it when he's not around, I mean it's still my duty and everything, and I do have back up. Besides I will have to stop sometime, I'll get too big to move skillfully."

"Yeah" cordy laughed, "You'll probably move slower as well."

"True."

………………………………………………………………………………………

The gang did a quick sweep of all the cemeteries last night as Buffy wanted to get some rest so she could stay awake in her class the next morning. She only had one and she and Cordelia were planning on doing a bit of shopping before she had to leave.

"Cordy I'm back. I hope your ready to leave."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ready. We've got about 4 hours before I have to leave again."

"We better go then."

At the mall, Buffy and Cordy had already been in like a gazillion shops. They were looking for Christmas presents for Angel and the Gangs. Cordy only had to get a couple as she had already bought presents in L.A. but Buffy was struggling to get something perfect for Angel. They were currently in a weapons shop.

"What about this?"

"He already has 2 of those."

"Why would he want 2?"

"Well he always keeps one spare. Especially since I keep borrowing then for everyday things instead of fighting."

"Ok."

"Well where else could we look?"

"Oh my god. I've got the perfect idea."

"What?"

Cordy told Buffy her idea, which Buffy thought was brilliant and they headed off towards the shop where the perfect present was residing.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, as much fun as this really has been, I should be getting back to LA."

"I know. I'll walk you to your car."

"Nah don't worry about it. It would only mean you had to come back here anyway, cause you still have to do more shopping."

"Ok, but as long as you promises me that you'll ring me when you get back. Oh and tell Angel I love him."

"Well that's a given and yes I'll call you. I'll see you on Thursday."

"Yeah see ya."

Cordy and Buffy both rose from where they were sat in Starbucks and gave each other a hug. Cordy then left for her car and Buffy went in the other direction towards some more shops. She had decided to buy Angel some Clothes as well as his other gift.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy got home from her shopping trip to find Willow was back. She was lead on her bed highlighting some work.

"Hey will."

"Hey Buffy. Did you have a good time shopping?"

"Yeah it was good fun, sorry you couldn't come."

"I know, darn those classes of mine. So what did ya get?"

"Christmas presents and yes yours is inone of these bags and no you cant see what it is." Buffy said putting all the bags into her closet.

"Fine but then I wont tell you what I got you."

"I don't want to know anyway"

"But it's really good."

"Well then it'll make it extra special when I open it on Christmas day."

"I suppose so. What are you doing for Christmas this year."?

"I was meaning to talk to you about that, I was planning on going to LA, to spend it with Angel."

"That sounds nice. My folks are out of town this year, so I get to spend it how I want."

"If you'd like I could always ask Angel if you could spend it with us as well."

"Do you think he'd mind, I mean what if he wants you all to himself?"

"Well if he does he cant anyway, Wesley and Cordy'll be there too."

"Well in that case I'd love to."

"Great I'll ask him tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………

'_ring ring' 'ring ring'_

"Hello."

"Hey Buffy. I'm back, safe and sound."

"Hey Cordy, I'm glad. Are you at the office?"

"Yeah, you want Angel?"

"Of course."

"ANGEL. PHONE."

"He's just coming Buffy."

"Thanks."

Cordy handed the phone to Angel.

"Hello."

"Hey hunny."

"Buffy, hey. How are you?"

"Im fine, both of us."

"Good. What have you been up to?"

"Lots of shopping for Christmas prezzies for you."

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Speaking of Christmas, I was wondering if Willow could join us."

"Sure."

"I mean cause her families out of town."

"I said yes Buffy. Bring whoever you like. As long as it's not a guy."

"Not even Xander?"

"Ok maybe Xander, but that's only cause he has a girlfriend."

"Cool. Thanks. Anyways I have got to get going I have an early class and need my sleep and I'm gonna tell mom tomorrow about us and the baby."

"Ok baby, get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that they both hung up the phone.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Buffy's classes had all gone smoothly that day. She didn't even bump into Riley, which was always good. At first she felt so excited as it was the last day and they had Christmas break, but she was nervous now though, she was on her way to her mothers'. Somehow she knew it was going to go badly. I mean this is Joyce we're talking about. Buffy walked up the driveway of 1630 Revello Drive and walked into the house.

"Mom, you here."

"In the kitchen hunny."

"Hey."

"Hi sweetie how are you doing?"

"I'm good, really good actually."

"That's good sweetheart. What's brought this change of mood about?"

Joyce had noticed that her daughter had been in a bit of a mood since she had made Angel go away.

"Well, as much as I know your going to hat this, I got back together with Angel mom."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because, we love each other. And I'm having his baby."

"BABY! But Buffy he's not good enough for you and I thought vampires couldn't have children?"

"They cant, but there was this day and Angel was turned human and we made a baby mom, I didn't know it at the time though it wasn't planned."

"So he's human now, well it doesn't make a difference he's still not good enough."

"No he's not human, he had the day taken back because I would have died otherwise. He's still a vampire."

"Then that's even more reason to get rid of him, like I did."

"You what! You're the one that made Angel leave me? How could you?"

"Because I love you."

"You love me" How could someone who loved me do that. You had no right."

"Of course I had a right, you're my daughter and you do what I tell you to do."

"Mom I'm 18 years old, not 8. You can't control my life anymore."

"Yes I can, which is why I'm setting you up an appointment at this clinic I know."

"Clinic? What clinic?"

"To get rid of that thing inside of you. That monsters sporn."

"You want me to have an abortion. NO. I wont."

"Yes you will, or you will get out of my house."

"Im not going to have an abortion mom." Buffy said angrily.

"Then you are no daughter of mine. Get out of my sight."

"But mom. I.."

"LEAVE."

Buffy ran out of the house in tears, she kept on running until she couldn't anymore."

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Phew! (Wipes brow) that's another chapter over, and the longest one yet I believe. I hope I didn't leave you all hanging too long and that you all enjoyed it and want more. Well if you do all you have to do is review and another will magically appear, well sort of anyway. : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Buffy, Angel or any other of the characters that you recognize.

**Rating**: pg13 just in case. If you think it needs to be altered please tell me.

**Summary**: AU. Set after I will remember you. Buffy isn't with Riley she never was.When she finds out she is pregnant, she goes to see Angel.

Some of you may be aware that I have posted this story before. It disappeared for a while because I wanted to re-work some of it.

>Stands for thoughts>

For this story just pretend that Buffy and Willow have an en-suite dorm room.

Also pretend that Buffy met Gunn when she ran away to L.A. at the end of season 2 of Buffy and that spike has already left Giles' apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Omg I am soooo sorry you guys, for not updating sooner, but believe it or not I have so far had a very busy summer holidays and this is the first chance I have had to right some new chapters. I also hope to get a chance to add on to back where we belong as well, so fingers, and everything else that is able, crossed.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and to everyone who read without reviewing.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Willow was pacing around her and Buffy's dorm room. She was waiting for Buffy to come back from her moms. She would have thought she would have been back by now like she said. Willow had this feeling that the talk with her mother wasn't to go as well as Buffy had hoped, so she wanted to be here for Buffy to help comfort her if needed.

After another hour had passed Willow looked up at the clock, it was just after midnight. She hadn't heard from Buffy for 9 hours. She decided to call Joyce to see if Buffy was still there.

'_Ring ring' 'ring ring'_

"Hello, Summers residence."

"Hello Mrs Summers, it's Willow. Is Buffy still with you?"

"Hello Willow Dear, no I'm afraid she's not. She was only here for about 30 minutes, but I'm sure she's just on patrol or something."

"No, Xander, Giles and Anya are patrolling tonight. She said she would come straight back here."

"Oh well I'm sure she will turn up sometime, I'm sorry but I have to go now Willow."

With that Joyce hung up the phone.

>What, I can't believe that. She doesn't even seem to care!> willow thought. She hung up the phone and called Xander's cell to see if she was with them.

'Ring ring' 'ring ring' 

"Y'ello."

"Hey Xander, is Buffy with you guys?"

"No, I thought she was taking the night off to talk with you?"

"She was, but she hasn't turned up and she's not with her mom, who was actually acting kinda weird, I don't know where else she would be, all her stuff is still here."

"I'll get the guys to do a sweep."

"And I'm gonna call Angel."

"Ok Wills, let me know if you find her."

"You too."

They hung up their phones. Xander filled Giles and Anya in and they left in search of Buffy, whilst Willow Called Angel.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**In L.A.**

'Ring ring' 'ring ring' 'ring ring' "Angel your cell phone's ringing and I'm leaving now. It's gone midnight" 

"**I've got it Cordy, bye. **Hello, Angel speaking"

"Hey Angel it's Willow."

Angel could tell there was something wrong by the tone of her voice.

"What's wrong? Is it Buffy?"

"We can't find her, she went to talk to her mom about the baby, but that was nearly 10 hours ago and she hasn't turned up yet."

Trying to stay calm angel asked willow if she has tried calling Joyce.

"I did and she said that Buffy had left after 30 minutes of being there. Angel I'm worried, Joyce, she was acting like she didn't care that we couldn't find Buffy."

"Keep looking for her, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Angel hung up the phone and went to grab his jacket and keys. After checking he would have everything he would need, he went to walk out the door. Upon opening the door he found an upset and soaking wet, because it had been raining, Buffy.

"Oh my god, Buffy. I was just leaving to find you. Willow called saying you were missing."

"Oh Angel."

With that she collapsed in his arms crying her heart out.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**please don't hate me for it being so short but I haven't the time to right more now. I actually only wrote this chapter in like 5 minutes. But I will later I promise. Please review. I love you all.**


End file.
